Lorelei:twilight from an outsider's view
by NonrealityRocks
Summary: Lorelei Daniels is an outsider. Can she become a part of the Cullen family, just as Alice and Jasper embedded themselves into the hearts of the family? or will events or people keep Lorelei from the only family she really has?
1. The End of My Life

**Author's note: i do not own twilight or the twilight characters. (ooo i wish Jacob was mine thought ;-P) be nice to me guys, this is my first published fanfic. If it needs work let me know!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Thank you **

I'm freaking out; I don't know what is happening to me! One minute I'm having the time of my life, hanging out with my family in Denali; the next I am in a room with this stunning angel who calls himself Peter. I'm not even sure how I got here in his room. But we were talking and having a good old time when he leaned close to me…and ohmygod, get this… he sniffed me. I stiffened, not quite sure how I should respond.

"Lorelei," he whispered my name then resolutely leaned in and place him lips firmly on mine. And I couldn't resist because his sweet scent was enchanting. As we kissed I realized I was terribly cold and this man's lips were actually bruising mine. That was when he bit me. He actually sank his teeth into my neck and bit! I screamed with such force and shrillness I broke blood vessels in my eyes. Suddenly, the door opened and a God-like guy stormed into the room and his rage was almost visible in the air around him. Peter dropped me to the bed and ran from the room; leaving me writhing in pain.

I felt like I was burning alive, but there were no flames. The fire wasn't outside my body it was in my veins burning and solidifying my soft skin. I felt this new man beside me grab my hand; he told me his name was Jasper Hale and that everything was going to be alright. He told me I was turning into a vampire.. So, after everything was explained to me I realized that this moment has changed my life; Forever…literally. I could no longer be a part of the human world.

Three days later, I sat in the hotel room Jasper had gotten for me. Jasper had stayed with me through the entire change and he explained everything to me again. Like, that my main course of dinner would now be blood. Ugh, the thought of biting a human and drinking his or her blood made me sick. Jasper told me about his style of life; how he and his family only drank from animals. I agreed that drinking from an animal would suit me much better

Everything about me was changed. My heart no longer beat, my skin was cold and hard, and the most horrifying part about me, was the change in my face. My eyes were the color of blood; my beauty was dizzying and it took me almost two weeks to find all the features of my human self. My eyesight was completely different as well; I could see colors that I never knew existed. I could see each little color in the lights; I could see the dust in the air, and each of its sides as it rotated in the air. The dust was not what I was paying attention to though. I watched a newscaster present a picture of me to the millions of people watching. I felt my eyes prick and knew that if it were possible, my eyes would have been shedding tears.


	2. Five Years Later

_Chapter 2: Five years later_

Irina and I were arguing on the front porch of our eighteenth century house set, in the beautiful forest covered, mountains of Denali, Alaska.

"Lorelei, when are you going to realize that Jasper will never love you? Just because he was there when you were changed doesn't mean he loves you! I, mean, you've seen him with Alice." Irina practically yelled at me. I shook my head, beginning to get frustrated.

"I know that Jasper doesn't love me, you **know** I know that! I feel what he feels for Alice" I said referring to my abilities as a vampire. "I just want to get away from Denali; go travel, I am tired of remembering my last day as a human. So, I've asked Carlisle if I could go live in Forks with them. Maybe find a place of my own." I paused as a thought about Edward passed through Irina's mind. "Rina… you know how Edward feels, I don't mean to be insensitive but you and Tanya both know he's completely disinterested." Her face snapped toward me, teeth bared.

"I know that, but I'm still allowed to think…butt out of my head." she growled through her teeth. Then, her face softened and her voice was gentle as she continued, "I don't want you to leave, we will be left unprotected without your abilities and we'll miss you terribly: life won't be the same." She finished sorta lamely, although I was touched. My favorite adopted sister's face returned to her normal calm and reserved mask.

"Gawd, I'll miss you too, but I need to go. It's been eating me for a while now, please try to understand. You aren't in the in place where you were bitten, so, you can't know how I feel." I took a shaky breath, "it's not like I won't visit when it's sunny," I grinned at her and my sister laughed at me. I liked her best when she was this way; happy. She could often be extremely moody. I sighed and began again, "I'm leaving as soon as I get permission from Carlisle and then speak with Tanya." I stared at her with my honey colored, almond shaped eyes when she nodded her head, obviously dejected.

"Alright, already miss you." She put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a sharp one-armed hug against her cold, hard as rock body. Because I can feel everyone's emotions and hear their thoughts, I felt Irina's need to escape before her emotions became too much. (she hated showing her emotions) So I understood when she let go of me and literally ran away from me. When I could no longer see her, I pulled my black cell phone from my pocket and dialed my other adopted sister, Tanya.

"Hey, I need to talk with you," I bluntly stated as I jogged toward the meadow I could hear her speaking back to me from. I hung up the phone when I was within sight of her. She heard me coming and her anxious face was turned toward my quiet entrance.

"What is it? Have you decided to leave us?" she asked, he voice too, was distraught. Having no need to speak aloud, I thought straight to her mind. _Yes, it's time. I need to get away from the reminders. _She nodded her understanding and reached her hand out to me. I stepped forward, resting my hand in hers and quickly sitting down next to her. Excitement was coursing through me as Tanya began to question me, "did you talk to Carlisle? I see no reason why he wouldn't let you go."

_Yea, I talked to him this morning; he's wanted to talk it over with the rest of the family first._ "Well, call him back then, I'm sure they have it sorted out by now." I twitched my head in agreement and pulled my sleek phone out again. I dialed and it ran twice before a harmonic voice answered.

"Hello Lorelei, you're calling for our decision?" Carlisle's gentle voice addressed me. I nodded, and then remembered he couldn't hear that.

"Yes, I'm very excited to be away from here," I sucked in a breath, "have you reached a decision?" I heard him chuckle with some of others in the background.

"There has, we decided that there is no reason you couldn't come to Forks." (So this is where my powers are different from other vampires; I don't have to be anywhere near people to feel their emotions or hear their thoughts.) The thoughts and emotions that were coming from Carlisle were just as excited as mine. "We've already enrolled you as a sophomore in Forks high school; you're in some advanced classes, so you should have some classes with Alice or Edward." He told me, speaking about his own adopted children. I told my "uncle" that this was alright even though Edward got on my nerves with his know-it-all attitude occasionally. I was cool with everything because he and Alice were the ones I got along with best, other than Jasper.

I informed Uncle that I would be there by nightfall and that I'd found a place of my own, so I wouldn't be crowding up their house. He tried to sway my choice, generous as he was, but he failed.

"I already bought the house, and my car. I moved all my stuff in yesterday." I giggled when he feigned outrage. Then we bantered back and forth for awhile. Our conversation ended shortly after this and soon I was running as fast as my vampire legs would carry me. The trees were flying by at an impressive rate. The green and brown colors would have blurred to the human eye but everything was clear as day to me. What little things I had left were stowed in a light weight backpack resting on my shoulders. I hardly noticed the landscape or the time flashing by as I raced to my new home.


	3. Welcomed

I actually arrived earlier than I'd anticipated, because, on the way I found that I didn't need to grab a snack. So, I slowed to walk as I approached the Cullen's backyard. They were waiting for me in the clearing just behind the house and as I entered it I was bombarded with feelings and thoughts of joy and welcome. I noted that Carlisle and Esme were a little put out that I had decided to live in my own place but they welcomed me anyway. Hugs went around and I listened to all the mental voices around me.

_It's good to see you again._ Whispered the voice I had been waiting for. I smiled in return to every welcome, but mostly I grinned at my best friend, who is of course, Jasper

_ And you!_ I replied. We all began catching up on news and gossip since we'd last been together.

"Jazz hasn't had a human in three months now," bragged Alice, whose smile simply radiated the love for her mate. I had to laugh.

"Better than me," I joked and they knew it, "I almost had one on the way down, but then I remembered how Emmett would be on my case." I shot him a playful glare while he threw one right back at me.

_You betchya! _ He thought, the laughter in his head was louder than his real voice. I had to tell him to shut up.

"You're hurting my head." I grumbled, all playfulness gone.

"Nah, you're just grumpy!" he slapped my arm, trying to get me to laugh again. I glared and rolled my eyes. At this point Edward stepped up to talk to me.

I'd seen s look of pain before, but never one so heart wrenching as the one Edward's face held now. His emotions were so powerful; it felt like someone had socked me right in the gut. I stumbled under the weight of his confusion and pain; it was so heavy I was actually panting.

"What is it?" there were no smiles or jokes as Edward answered me.

"Have you ever…?" I vaguely remembered feeling frightened as I was now only once before by the gravity of the Cullen's worry. This was when Jasper had brought them back to Denali to help me with my transformation.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a vision of an unremarkable girl with brown hair and beautiful eyes the color of melted chocolate. I groaned loudly as Edward remembered the aroma of her flash and blood. Surprise filled me when my knees collapsed under the enormity of the emotions filling the little clearing behind the Cullen's house.

"Stop!" I yelled, my throat burned and my head ached. They all stopped thinking as best they could and I tried to smile; it became more of a grimace.

"Have you?" he asked again, still waiting for my answer. His eyes were large as he picked my brain and waited for me. I couldn't speak, there were no words for what I was feeling and because I'd never felt it, I couldn't explain it,

_No, I have never felt that_, I paused for a moment, lingering on the vision of the girl; I watched her in my head thinking of the emotions that played through my cousin. _ You love her Edward_, I told him through my thoughts. He cringed away from me and his family rushed to his side. He shook his head vehemently.

_No, that is impossible. I want to kill her; drink all of the blood in her veins! _I grinned, able to stand again; Esme let me lean on her. The Cullens knew what was going on; they knew Edward and I were having a conversation with our minds.

_ But you want to protect her as well_,_ that's why you saved her from the car wreck, I know Edward._ I whispered to his mind. I showed him his own memories of Bella when he'd felt most protective of her and jealous of the boys who wanted her too. I laughed when his eyes opened wider; realizing what I said was true. He stood still as a statue as I explained to Carlisle and the family what had gone down.

"Edward is in love with this Bella Swan girl. Can't you see how much he's changed?" I paused, waiting for their reactions. I got some nods and felt their emotions as they thought about how their family member had been acting. I jerked my head once and went on, "He will either make a relationship work, or he will fail. But either way, my cousin must attempt it because no one, not even the unattainable Edward and resist a good love story." I winked at Eddy (haha the nickname I gave him that he absolutely HATES).

"OH," was the murmured chorus in the hollow by the river. Their heads swung from me to him and back.

"Edward," I spoke directly to him, "You really won't be able to stay away from her for much longer."

"I have to go…" he muttered. A flash of the girl in her bed appeared in my mind.

_ I watch her every night while she sleeps, since I came back home. _ He admitted me to me, _you know, she talks in her sleep, it's quite fascinating to just sit and listen to her._

"Go." I told him. He quickly told Alice he planned to go see her. We both glimpsed her vision and knew it would be safe for him to be with her._ Go_ I urged him again. He turned and flew away from us at full speed, anxious to make sure Bella was safe.

_He will be fine,_ I telepathically told everyone, _you'll be surprised. Now who wants to go see my house? _ I thought, trying to lighten the mood. Their attention was diverted. The worry however lasted through the tour of my house until dawn when finally our family member returned to us.


	4. Creeper

**Hey guys, i just wanted to give a shout out to Kennedy Strider Cullen**, **for calling my story out! :) Yea blah blah, i do not own twilight, too bad though :-) Read and Review!!!!! PLEASEEEEE!**

* * *

We were just relaxing around the house when the same scent that had knocked me to my knees railed my sense of smell. I had been standing at the window so I crouched into a hunting position.

_Lorelei, don't try to hunt me; _Edward thought at me, _I smell like Bella. _ I eased into a normal stance and sighed as I caught sight of him entering the hollow. There was a smile playing around the corners of his mouth; he walked at an irritating human pace. He walked through the door and over to me.

_Edward, you're back. _I let my thoughts rove over the pain filled face Edward had worn before he left, and then the girl whom he had just visited and on to smiling boy who was now standing in front of me.

"You were right, I cannot stay away from her." He mused. _ She said my name, in her sleep; she mumbled my name and smiled. _ He thought as his mind filled with the image of Bella lying in her bed wearing a child-like grin on her sleeping face. She mumbled, "Edward, my Edward."

"I told you; it's funny, I know you better than you know yourself," I paused for comic affect, "even after a century of getting to know yourself." We had a little chuckle together before everyone else noticed of attempts at hiding our gleeful grins.

Edward explained that he was even more interested in her because he couldn't read her mind. He told us how he talked to her in the one class they had together and found her not only appetizing but mesmerizing as well. Although her life thus far had been dull, her personality and her facial expressions alone were enough to keep him hooked for an entire lifetime. He even explained how he watched her through the medium of his classmates' minds for a whole school day.

"Creeper," I garbled with a giggle. My cheeks had actually begun to hurt from how broadly I was smiling. I glanced at Emmett as his thoughts reached me.

"So, the loner finally found a misfit to be a misfit with him." He chortled. I raised my eyebrows and waited for Eddy's emotion. To my intense surprise…he laughed.

"She is sort of a misfit." He too grinned from ear to ear as he walked over to his piano and began toying with the keys. A brilliant melody, slow and peaceful filled the room with tranquility.

All at once I got six voices in my head thinking the same exact thought: _ this is the happiest I've seen Edward in a long, long time. _


	5. Drama Herself

**A/N: So i know this took awhile i having a hard time with this chapter. i wrote it and rewrote it like 8 times before i liked it. Hope yall like it Read and Review!!!!! Let me know what you think! oh yea No, i doon't own Twilight ;-D**

* * *

It was my first day of school....again. It'd been almost 6 years I stepped foot in a school building. My heart should have been racing, but it was cold and unmoving. My stomach would've been churning, slowly raising eaten food closer to expulsion; that was impossible now. Jasper's eyes watched me from the front seat where he was sitting with Alice. He grinned and suddenly I felt calm.

_It'll be alright, you'll do fine. _He thought while I managed to grimace back at him. When he chuckled Alice joined in, adding her own advice,

"You'll be perfect Lorelei, a hit with all the boys," she paused, her amber eyes shining as she let that suggestion sink in, "Just act as though you don't care, or try to act like you used to." I laughed with them. With their help, my confidence returned. I knew I could handle the ache the human blood would cause because I felt sloshy and full.

We pulled into the parking lot behind Rosalie and Emmett in his jeep. _ God, we stick out_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, all eyes were on my face. My sense could feel the student's emotions: confusion, curiosity, and instinctual fear. Of course, there were also the boys' raging hormones and the girls' envious jealousy. I felt my confidence falter and glanced at my best friend. Jasper again, sent calm my way; I couldn't help but grin sheepishly.

"Thanks buddy." He just shook his head. I looked around seeing the glares and tentative smiles. I also so a lot of whispering behind hands and a ton of suggestive glances. Despite all that, my face remained a smooth marble-like mask of boredom. A spark of humor touched my mind, so I knew my coven was laughing at me. I turn and stuck my tongue out at them; _just like I used to act, childish and carefree_. Emmett was laughing so hard his jeep was bouncing.

_SHUT UP! _I hollered as loud as I could in my head. A few yards away I saw Edward clap his hand over his ears and glare my way. I smiled apologetically at him. I sent one last glare at my friends and stalked off toward the building labeled **Office.**

I could still hear the Cullen's laughing at me as I stepped into the little building. My feet carried me to the counter silently where a little old red-headed lady was working on a démodé computer. She hadn't heard me come in so I shuffled my feet loudly and uttered a little cough. Startled, the little lady jumped, giving a quiet shriek. It took her a few moments to get over the shock of my immortal face before she cleared her throat and looked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey; I didn't even know you came in." She made sure of my name, handed me my schedule and wished me a good day. I gave her my best try-not-to-scare-the-human smile I could muster and took off for my first period class. It was an incredibly dull class in which I was alone.

Although, I was bored and I knew all of this stuff from the nights of not sleeping; the day flew by. I had a hard time not laughing during classes because I entertained myself with listening to the kids' and teachers' thoughts. It was even harder when I first walked into a room. I already knew which kids were gossiping and those who were crushing. I'm sure my cheeks would have flushed a lot when my "ears" overheard the boy's imaginations running away with them.

* * *

I sauntered into the cafeteria toward an empty table. (I was going to try and avoid having to wait in a lone for food I wasn't going to eat.) Then, I felt, rather than saw or heard, a person coming up behind me. My every instinct was yelling at me to turn around and crouch into a defensive position, but I knew better, it was probably just another kid who was trying to welcome me. I slowed to a pace that had me absolutely itching. I looked over my shoulder and gazed a boy around my height which is like five feet and four inches. He had blond hair that was styled in haphazard spikes. I smiled showing him a mouthful of glistening white teeth; his breath caught and his heart stuttered a beat.

_She's even prettier than Bella Swan, _he mused. Blond boy still hadn't said anything so I twisted to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" my voice sounded like music; it was something even I still marveled at. I swept a strand of my chestnut brown hair away from my face and waited. I felt his blood rushing to his cheeks as he blushed.

"My n-name is Mike Newton. You're Lorelei Daniels, right?" he stammered and smiled in his nervousness.

"Yes, I'm Lorelei, News travels fast, huh?" I chuckled when the heart in his chest did that funny skipping thing again. "Hey,

Mike, I need to get in line, would you mind." Although I didn't show my annoyance, I was put out that I had to go with this dumb charade. I pointed to the line and started to walk away.

"Sure, I'll come with you." We were silent as we picked up our food. I waved goodbye to him at the same moment I caught sight of my family. I already knew Edward was with Bella, but I still felt my face beam when I saw them leaning close together at table.

_ Beautiful,_ I sibilated to my family's' minds. _Perfect, they look so painfully perfect together. _ I felt Rosalie tense and sent her a questioning glance. Emmett shook his head infinitesimally but I persisted.

_ You're going to make the rest of my day miserable! _He whined.

"What's up Rose? You feeling ok?" My vampire ears just caught her low growl.

"You say beautiful, I say dangerous. She's putting us all at risk. I thought Edward understood that subtlety is crucial to our survival! But look at him risking everything! I thought out of all of us he would never do something so stupid!" she gestured violently and sent Bella another death glare. Just at that moment Bella decided to look over our way. Her face fell as though she was being burned by Rosalie's look. Edward followed her gaze and he skewered us, specifically Rose, with his eyes.

_ Tell her to quit it. She is making Bella feel terrible. I don't have to hear her mind to see that. _I mumbled the message; Rose hissed and stalked from the room.

So began this love story and my own incredible journey back into high school. And what comes along with every high school: none other than Drama herself.


	6. A vampire trip? how?

**AN; i never thought of twilight or the characters. but i did think of Lori..and what blessing she is!! anyway R&R please!!**

* * *

So high school….drama, what else is new; but not all drama is bad. I was beginning to feel like I was normal again. To be honest the burn of thirst that humans normally produced in me was really not that big of a deal anymore. It was just like almost 6 years ago when I was still a human myself. I was making friends, despite the Cullens warning me to be careful around the kids and I really was enjoying the things I was learning. But like I said, feeling exactly like I did when I was human can only mean one thing….drama, good or bad.

I was sitting down at the lunch table a few days later waiting for the bell to ring so I could get rid of the stupid human food I never eat. I was actually excited to go to my next class, which was my language class; Italian. Yep, that's right, I decided to take Italian, I actually had to bribe the principal to bring in a teacher who spoke it and (he he) I succeeded. ( Ah, the perks of being the beautiful and the immortal!)All of the kids at school were almost as stoked as I was that they didn't have to take Spanish or French, as are the customary lang. classes. Anyway, the reason I was so stoked was because we were talking about taking a trip to Italy at the end of the marking period. It was already halfway through seeing as I came to school late; being new everything.

I never really got to do any type of traveling except from Denali to Forks and so I was crazy excited to get to go somewhere new, plus use the things the teacher was teaching me too. I was getting really good at speaking Italian too because i was practicing at night using Rosetta stone (which is a great program may i say!) so my teacher was majorly impressed with my speech and writing skills.I was walking to put my tray away and thinking all of this to myself when I noticed my ears were pricking to the sound of the bell beginning to ring. So I snatched my tray up and stalked up to dump my tray. As I was walking the blonde spikey kid, Mike Newton came up behind me.

"Hey Mike," I said in my peeling bell voice. He looked over at me and smiled,

"Hey Lori, how's it going?" I chuckled and rolled my eyes at the nickname he'd decided to dub me. I gently swung my arm around my best friend's waist and replied.

"I'm alright, did you hear that the Italian class is taking a trip to Italy? I heard that we are going to Volterra, Rome, and Venice." W hile I talked Mike somehow remained completely composed and staring at my face.

"Oh yea, I heard, I'm so jealous, Spanish class never gets to do anything cool. The only reason Italian class is here is because of you and your crazy persuasive abilities." I choked a little at his words and knew that if I were human I'd be blushing. Mike smiled and knew that he'd embarrassed me, because especially for a vampire my emotions are fairly visible on my face. We dumped our trays and he started to walk me to class.

"So, Lori, I got a question for you," he paused letting his voice tail off. I felt a pang of nervousness as I quickly scanned his mind. What I found there startled me. I turned my face toward him and waited expectantly for the question to come out.

"Do you think I'll ever have a chance with Bella, or do you think that turd Cullen will be after her forever?" I giggled, sounding like a petty human,

"Dude, I sorta think you are out of Bella's league," I paused grinning at him to hide my lie. "I think you are way too good for Bella and you deserve better." His face blushed and he slowed his walking,

"You really think so? Then do you know of a girl who'd be worth my time? Bells, thinks that Jessica would make a good match for me, but I don't know Jess just seems so vapid?"

With this comment I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, sounding like a chorus of chimes creating a melody in the wind. When I was finally able to breathe again we had reached my destination: Italian class. I leaned against the door gasping for breath.

"I agree with Bella, Jessica would be perfect for you and maybe you'd rub off on her a little." As I turned to go into the room, my foot caught on the edge of the door and sent me stumbling into the room. With wide eyes my best friend began laughing as hard as me and took off for his class. In my head I heard my cousin, Emmett of course almost falling off his seat with laughter from the room just on the other side of the hall.

_ I did that on purpose! We need to look like we're human every now and then! _ I shouted at him

_Hey, I do believe we found the only clumsy vampire in existence! _ He hollered back at me.

So with that on one part of my gigantic mind I went to sit in my seat at the back of the room and listened to the discussion about our upcoming trip to Volterra, Italy.


	7. The Result

**A/N:** Yea, Stephenie Meyer is Amazing dreaming up all these characters that aren't mine and i give all the glory and honor to her. (sadly) I'm having hard time reaching the goal of where i want to go, so sorry to my devotees (hahaha that's funny since i only have 6 reviews!! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed!!) that it is taking so long. i'm trying. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW??!!! ~Katie

* * *

I was yelling in my head at Emmett as I sat in the back of the room, listening to all the thoughts and feelings around me. I couldn't believe I just did that. Me, a vampire, the eternally beautiful, and supposed graceful creature that should not exist! How in the world did I just trip? With my increased eyesight, I should have been able to see where the door was and where to place my feet! I was so incredibly embarrassed, it really wasn't funny at all.  
As wrapped up in my thoughts (and those thoughts around me) as I was, the teacher must have thought I wasn't paying attention because it was then that she called my name, "Lorelei."  
I turned my face upon her and answered, "Yes, Miss Dal Monte?" She smiled, realizing that I had been paying attention all along.  
"How would you ask a person for directions to a hotel?"  
In response I sat up straighter and in a perfect accent I recited, "Dov'e 'e l'hotel?"  
Miss Dal Monte grinned and began telling the other students that they could learn a thing or two from me and that if their grades did not improve they would have to be tutored by me. I felt my facial expression tighten with embarrassment in a way that only a vampire's face could show emotion.  
Mrs. Dal Monte turned and continued on with the discussion. While she was speaking, she told us that we would be leaving for Italy in just three short weeks and we would be staying there for three weeks. Excitement coursed through me at the thought of seeing a place Carlisle had been. Actually seeing a place he had lived in throughout some of his past sounded surreal to me. Our teacher ended the lecture by telling us we would need to start selling the cookie dough to raise the money to afford the trip. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of me having to raise money. I already had enough money to keep a small country running for five years, plus the money I knew Esme would try to send on the trip with me. With that final thought, the bell rang and I trailed along with the other kids out into the hallway.  
My excitement was sucked away when I saw the lurking figure of my cousin. I tried to avoid Emmett, but the guy is just so big. Taller than everyone else, he managed to stand on his tiptoes just long enough to see me slouching away around the corner. To my dismay, my entire family was waiting for me; the foretold meeting place coming from Alice's visions I guess. I couldn't help but groan and glare. My head was hurting and so was my ego and I didn't really feel like talking about my graceful trip back to humanity. (haha.) So I still tried to avoid them by continuing by them.  
"Aw, come on cuz, you know I was just kidding!" Em said, as he poked me in the side. Anger flooded through my body, down my spine leeching away any reasonable thought. Like a chain reaction, I whipped my head and snarled quietly but dangerously at him, _I do not want to talk right now_, I thought unable to control myself enough to speak, _I just need to get away to calm down._  
Edward took a step toward me reaching out a hand. This gentle gesture only made me angrier though, causing me to crouch into a defensive position.  
I pleaded with just Edward, his mind-reading abilities and my own "gifts" allowed him to see the hurt that was burning inside, _Just let me go_, I begged, _I don't usually act like this. Edward, tell them I'm humiliated; please just let me go.  
_He nodded his head and put a hand on Emmett's shoulder, "Just let her go for awhile." To me he added, "We will send Jasper out to find you if it gets too late."  
I was okay with this because I knew Jazz would know how far he could push me. Jasper would know my emotional limits. I glanced around to make sure no one was looking and took off running as fast as my vampire legs could take me. The fear of falling, the fear of eliminating any source of self esteem I had left held firm ad me being extra, extra cautious. Slowing my speed to a safer pace, and keeping my eye on the surroundings, it was impossible for me to trip. No one would see me on the flat of my back or on my face again.

_God, how could a vampire go and fall? Why am I the first one to do it? UGH! Why did it have to be in front of people, or worse yet, Emmett? I can deal with the damn humans; they only remember things for a short period of time, but stupid Emmett will always remember it. He won't ever let me live it down._

When I finally stopped running I had reached one of the cliffs surrounding the beaches of Washington. I had the urge to just jump off, yet it would accomplish nothing but wet clothes, which would only irritate Alice. A grin lifted the corners of my mouth as I pictured the reaction on Alice's face as I walked in, clothing ruined by the salt water.  
I simply couldn't resist getting someone else riled up today; I leaped off the cliff and screamed until my body sank into the murky water.

* * *

** So, let me know what you think by pushing that little triangle with a tail to the green button and clicking!! it's good for you and the thingy with a tail! ;-)**

**So i want to give a shout out to my Editor and my love Thomas, Kennedy Cullen, and my other reviewers!!! please keep it up, 'yall make me feel accomplished!!  
**


	8. The Beginning

A/N: I am so sorry it's taken so long to write this. But i've been having really tough time writing and i've had finals and a bunch of other issues. i think i rewrote this like 6 times. please Review!

~Nonreality;-)

PS. I has a poll. go to my profile to vote: Which volturi male is more preferable?

* * *

My bag was sitting on the edge of my bed; just another facade of vampire life. I gently placed my long-sleeved shirts and jeans into the largest compartment of the suitcase. I imagined the frozen stone inside my chest was pounding with excitement. I couldn't stand the suspense any longer. I wanted to rush around the house at my vampire pace or simply run to Italy. But I couldn't do that. _I have to act human. _I thought in frustration._ This fieldtrip is for humans and so I must play my part._

My adopted family was waiting for me in my living room while I finished packing. They, for some reason, were worrying like crazy. My gift was sensing their reservations about my heading to Italy despite my attempts to block them. It wasn't right for me to eavesdrop.

_We can't let her go to Italy alone; she is heading straight into the Volturi's clutches. Aro will lay his eyes on her once, and he will want her trophy gifts as his. _

I couldn't tell whose thoughts were leaking through my wall. I had been concentrating so hard on what I was packing in order to block them out that I hardly noticed these weren't my own musings… at first. But the more I tried to ignore it, the stronger and more persistent these thoughts and emotions became. Soon, it was like someone was kicking me in stomach harder and harder with each wave of thought.

_What are they so worried about? What could Aro want with my gifts? They are the exact same as Edward's, and Jasper's. And besides know about the Volturi, I remember what Carlisle has told me about them, I can stay away from the palace as much as I'm able! _ I couldn't take the onslaught of brainwaves anymore, so I grabbed my stuffed bag and stomped down the stairs.

"Alright guys, what has everyone so upset? I know how Aro is; I truly understand that he is a collector. So I'll stay away from the palace." As I spoke I glared from one person to another, awaiting their reply.

Carlisle was the first to respond. He gazed at me with concern filled eyes.

"You heard our thoughts?" he stated more than asked. I shook my head.

"I only heard one person, and I don't know who it was because I was trying not to listen." Edward smiled in sympathy. He understood that the harder you push something out more than likely it pushes its way in sooner or later. Carlisle took a deep breath and began to explain his thoughts.

"You are right, Aro is a collector, but once he knows there are so many foreign human in the city he will send out his hunters to lure the students and teacher in. You will be found if that is the case."

I crossed my arms and frowned. I hated to argue with Carlisle, he's just too generous. He has always been there for me when I needed him. I was not looking forward to telling him that I was going to Italy whether he and Esme disapproved or not. Edward opened his mouth and told them my musings, so naturally my eyes sent daggers at him. (Oh, if only looks could kill.)

My family explained the rest of their feelings and then we got into the car and sped toward the start of the best and worst moments of my life.


End file.
